


Not Broken

by smokescreen_wolfie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biphobia, Homophobia, M/M, One Shot Collection, Septiplier AWAY!, will add more when i update it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokescreen_wolfie/pseuds/smokescreen_wolfie
Summary: Growing up Mark knew he was gay, it wasn't much of a shock to his family when he came out and they supported him. His friends, Wade and Bob, were the first to know and since then always defended him when he was faced with hate. Mark's life was easy, simple and full of people who loved him but his world was going to be turned upside down by a hyperactive Irish teen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this will be a collection of short fanfic regarding Septiplier. This is my first septiplier fic and hopefully more will follow but guess that it. Please leave creative criticiser telling me how i can improve and I guess that it, so enjoy and buh bye!

Growing up Mark knew he was gay, it wasn't much of a shock to his family when he came out and they supported him. His friends, Wade and Bob, were the first to know and since then always defended him when he was faced with hate. Mark's life was easy, simple and full of people who loved him.

“Whaat?! I have to do what?!” he yelled at the teacher, he just found out that he got to help the new student with homework and to catch up “This isn't fair! Ask Bob or Felix, they are smart enough to help.” he mumbles to himself mostly. The teacher, Mr Johnson, shacked his head and pulled out a pen to write down a few notes on the black notebook that he carry around with him “ Mark, you are capable enough to help him. You both would have a lot in common, please. Just help him.” With a huge sigh, Mark nods his head and agreed to help the new boy.  
Mark wondered to the empty classroom which is were he will meet this new boy, he was slightly nerves and a bit scared. He didn't have any information the guy, only his name which was Sean McLoughlin and that was it “Here we go..” the half Korean mumbles under his breath and opens the door. In the classroom there was a thin figner neon green hair and the brightest blue eyes he ever seen “H-Hello! Mark Fischbach, you must be Sean I assume?” Mark said smiling softy at the other male “Yea but everyone calls me Jack, nice to meet yea!” Jack flashed a huge grin. This was a beginning of a something amazing Mark thought. 

A mouth flew past and the boys grew closer, Mark sat in the classroom waiting for his Irish friend to show up. While he was waiting Mark had some time to think about his feeling for other male, he knew that he had a crush on Jack and wanted to act appon it but he didn't know if the Irish man was gay or bisexual. The sound of the door opening brought Mark out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Jack “Hey, you okay?” he asked, something felt wrong and he was right because before he knew it the Jack ran to him and hugged him “I-I'm sorry...” he mutters into Mark's red 'lucky' flannel. “What for? You done nothing wrong Jack..” he pulled Jack closer and rubbed his back, what had caused the normally upbeat and loud man to cling to Mark like his life depended on it.  
“My f-family found out I was bisexual and they said I was b-broken..” Jack begin to sob, Mark felt anger building up and pulls Jack away. He place a hand under Jack's head and tilted the his head up “Listen to me, you are not broken. Trust me, you are amazing.. kind and funny. So what if you're bi, I'm gay and I just say fuck you to the haters.” he smiled slightly then continued “You are Jack, the loud Irish bastard that keeps me awake at night and makes me laugh. Don't listen to your family.. you are not broken because if you are then I am too.” he whisper the last part. Jack slowly started to calm down and kept all his forces on Mark “Thank you Mark..” Jack leaned up and softly peaked Mark's lips, it was short and quick “S-Sorry!” he said after the kiss but Mark smiled “Sean..” he mumbles and pulled him into a kiss. Mark put all his beings into the kiss, to show Jack how much he loves the hyperactive Irish boy. Slowly they pulled away and Jack smiled up at Mark “Will you.. be my boyfriend? J-Just don't tell my family..” He whispered the last part and turned away slightly waiting for a answer  
“Yes, I will be your boyfriend.”


End file.
